Last Digits: 9674
Written by Drew_Peakock. I'm not exactly sure if this is the place to post real stories or not, but I might as well share my current situation. So, the first time I got a phone was 5 years ago when I first began high school. It's a Samsung Galaxy Ace, I've been treasuring this crap since I was 13. Now, ever since I got this phone I've been going to a restricted area behind my apartment building with my friends, the restricted area is basically train tracks for cargo trains along with an overpass. Luckily, no security guards pass by so we're safe. Under the overpass, theres a few cool graffiti pieces, but one that stands out the most is this number "9674", right in the middle of the left wall of the overpass written in big, dark comic sans like numbers. So, I'm taking pictures of 9674 when I get a call, i didn't bother checking the number but I just cancelled on it. After we were done, I left for home and uploaded the pictures onto my computers then went on doing some other thing. Every Friday afterschool became a "Train-track" Day. Where we'd go to the train tracks and just record weird videos of my friends and I sharing jokes, having fun, all that. Except we noticed something on probably our 3rd time going there. There were more "9674"'s up high on the overpass. Keep in mind that this overpass is literally 11-12 meters tall (above it is a highway for cars). So we started taking more pictures of this. On the 7th or 8th day, there were more 9674's, this time, it was all around us. It's written in every way you can think of, different fonts, numerical, even in foreign language characters. And I'm taking pictures of all of them, really. I have a whole folder on my phone dedicated to "9674" now. Now this is the part where I got a bad feeling in my stomach. I noticed that I was getting continuous calls from this number (Please note that the "***" represent area code which I'm not willing to give out). *** - 123 - 9674 Everything about this number was just fucking terrifying. 1.Area Code 2.Most Generic set of numbers ever (1,2 and 3) 3.9674 We knew that there was a guy who would be coming to the overpass when we wouldn't be there to graffiti on "9674" onto the overpass walls. We also knew that the caller was this guy, but we had to make sure and probably did the most half-assed thing ever. My friend decided to "Prank" call the number, he went with the typical angry spanish pizza delivery man. a few seconds of the guy breathing through the other line, then came one word. "Dylan" It was a computer generated male voice that said my friend's name. We didn't know what it meant or what was supposed to happen after that but I blocked the number and we decided to stay away from the overpass. Currently now, it was Dylan's (Obviously not real name) birthday just about a month ago and I've been getting calls again but didn't pay attention to them since I let my siblings borrow the phone to play Clash of Clans and stuff. Then I noticed the number *** - 321 - 9692. Then I noticed 96 = the year 7/9 = the month 4/2 = the day. Those are our birthdays. Video Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless